In Your Embrace
by lunamoon2424
Summary: A million birds sing to find their soulmate, but one crow can't seem to get his to sing. Will the golden finch whistle her tune to the narcissistic crow? Kurama X Kagome
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything..._

* * *

><p>In Your Embrace<p>

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Rain heavily showered down on the dirty cement sidewalks outside of a dinner hidden in the backstreets of Tokyo. The droplets roughly tried to banish away the set in grime from the city, but it blatantly refused to be done away with. The wind blew and the lighting thundered causing the tengu trapped inside the little restaurant to sigh from his table at the window. It seems he will be stuck here until the rain clears up.<p>

'How annoying...' Kurama thought as he fumbled with the corners of the fabric-covered menu with his free hand. The other being used to support his head as he gazed sullenly out the window.

A young black waitress dressed in a light plum blouse with ruffles on the chest, bounced up to his table merrily. She was undoubtedly of asian origins, and had joyest light brown eyes. The waitress had a fair figure with her smaller chest and curvy hips and wore black skinny jeans and grey flats. Her hair was long but only reached higher mid-black, and was held back by a slightly darker plum fabric headband.

"I'm Kali, and I'll be taking your order today." She chirped, happily. "If anything is not to your liking please let us know!"

Kurama dragged the order out of his lips in a slow fashion and allowed the young woman to take his menu, as he allowed this thoughts to drift off to the argument he had this morning with his long-time girlfriend, Ami.

They had the same fight again about him finally asking her to marry him. Though they have been together for a large bit of time for a human relationship, he didn't feel like he wished to marry Ami. Don't get the tengu wrong he absolutely adored the small cutest woman but... But he was absolutely sure he couldn't tie himself to her in that way. The crow demon didn't know why, but to marry Ami Nekota and rename her Ami Kurama left a sour feeling in his mouth. Also, just at the thought of making her his partner in demon terms, for marriage usually leads to it, made his feel empty and started an ache in his chest. Shinjirõ didn't just know why it did, but it did.

Kurama snorted at the window as an impossible scenario entered his head.

When he was young, he had to learn about 'true historical events' that had happen to people in the past who had found their said to be 'soulmate.' It was a lesson taught to every crow tengu on Kurama mountain either by a tale or an explanation, but he still believed it was a load of crud. It was preached that finding your soul-mate was an extraordinarily rare thing. It only had happened twice in all of the clans history, and was often not a topic brought up since females were not allowed to enter Mt. Kurama anyway.

Shinjirõ grunted to himself in confirmation. Ya, him having a soulmate would be improbable and impossible!

The sound of glass shattering had his head twirling the direction of the sound so fast he thought his neck would snap. Time had came to a screeching halt when he first gazed upon her, his heart speed up and his aura would have practically cocoon itself around her own if it weren't for the strap worried call of the chief and the sudden soft tang of blood that spread through the air as she sat there on the floor.

Kurama admittedly snapped back to himself at worried call of 'Are you ok?!' and numerous shouts of 'Kagome-chan!' or 'Kagome!' snapped in the air from behind the kitchen. Almost as fast as a bullet his hostess, Kali, was in front of the injured girl pucking bits of glass out of her hands and while scolding Kagome to be more careful. Kurama watched at the end of his seat every painful flinch and discomfortable wiggle as Kali plucked all the shard out while the others cleaned up the broken glassware. As soon as palms were properly wrapped and sterilized and Kali stop her frazzled explaining of how the girl should be more careful, Kagome offered worried women a breathtaking smile. The first words he heard spoken from her only deepened the new connection tied between him and the young women. With a musical voice and a grateful nod, she uttered he words, "I understand, Kali. I'll be more careful."

Right there, Kurama became a believer.

* * *

><p>Nanami hummed idly as she placed her folded laundry, courtesy of Tomoe, away in their designated drawers and hangers. She sighed in delight as she rubbed her cheek on the soft fabric of her comforters. A sudden urge of laziness kicked in, and Nanami face planted onto her futon, lacking the motivation to continue to put away her clothing. She nuzzled the down pillows with her cheek as she twirled around so that she was laying in a more comfortable position on her side. Prettily lashed eyelids began to droop and tired muscles unwounded, Nanami did not even try to fight the oncoming dreams that awaited her. Instead she embraced the sleep that was about to be blessed to her.<p>

But as if destiny itself was against her side, her phone began buzzing on the hard surface of her small table. It clattered annoyingly on the shiny oak surface and rang it's cheery tone as if to mock her. The irritation gathered quickly in the back of her throat and let out a frustrated growled. She picked herself off her nice, soft and warm futon and practically dragged herself over to the bothersome device. Without looking at the caller ID, she quickly snapped open the phone and let out a rough 'Hello?' A worried frown pulled on her lips as her ears where assaulted with the sounds of sobs and heart wrenching chokes. Nanami quickly pulled the phone away from her ear and looked down at the caller ID. Surprise went through her system first then worry filled her as she pulled the phone up to her ear.

"Ami? What's wrong? Ami? Ami, what happened?" She called out to her friend's name with deep concern. Even though the girls had split apart after high school, they still kept in touch and have monthly meetings with each other. They had reunited again not even three days ago. It was more like two and a half, something was wrong. Dread seeped into to the twenty one year girl and she called out her friends name once more.

"N-Nan-ami..." Came Ami's choked whimper as she struggled to calm her breathing from the other side of the telephone. The knot's in the goddess stomach tightened and a feeling of dread crept up the back of her spine. Licking her parched lips, Nanami slowly strung the words of her next question together. The broken reponse she was given was something Nanami never expected to her and made her stomach churn before dropping.

"Why are you crying, Ami?"

"N-Nan-ami, Kur-ama bro-ke u-up w-ith me-e."

* * *

><p>Pairing: KuramaKagome

Muse: Who Dat Girl? by Flo Rida


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Inuyasha or Kami-sama Kiss..._

* * *

><p>In Your Embrace<p>

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Namani nervously bite her thumbnail as she fidgeted under the usually comforting heat of the warm midday sun. Expect, today the giant ball of fire's heat did nothing to calm the anxiety running through her veins. It had been a full week since Kurama had broken off with Ami. Every Night since then Nanami had been staying up late conversing and comforting the small cutesy women. To say she was exhausted would have been and understatement, Tomoe had to practically drag her out of bed each morning. He snapped finally yesterday.<p>

Nanami winced at the memory. Yep, she was cruelly reminded that her beloved fox will always possess a sharp tongue. No matter how sweet he can be with her. He practically shoved her out the door this morning when she was on her way here.

The loud shout of her name brought the fawn haired women out of her thought. Doe-brown irises zoned in on the bobbing head of strawberry hair that was quickly navigating its way through the thick crowd. Nanami stayed put in her spot under one of the railway spotlamps and by a couple thorny shrubs. Pity sprung up immediately as soon as Nanami got a full view of Ami's condition.

Her usually curled short hair was flat completely non-decorated and unkempt as it was pulled back into a large knot clumped mane, held by a single brown hair tie. Bags where under earth orbs, along with some unhealthy sleep bruises. Ami's skin was a pasty shade and she looked like she just threw on whatever she saw in the closet first.

"Nanami?" The smaller girl croaked out. Tears formed in the corner of Ami's eyes as soon as brown meet brown.

Nanami out a comforting smile before spreading her arms wide open, inviting the heart broken girl into a hug. No sooner was her invitation sent then was it accepted. Ami practically launched herself away from her small suitcase and weeped her eyes out in her close friends lap. Nanami sent a thank you smile to a kind man that moved the petite ginger's bag next to them. Though she was still confused on how this happen she wouldn't think much of it for now as she comforted her sobbing friend.

But she would get her answers soon. Very soon.

* * *

><p>Kali didn't like this one bit.<p>

No, she downright hated this.

The tengu she had served a week back seems to have taken interest in HER Kagome and she didn't approve. At ALL. Tell you the truth she was about ready to march up to his prissy ass and land a nice square punch right on his pretty face. How dare he come every day at lunch just to watch her beloved work! That disgusting black rat with wings didn't even deserve to be in the same city as her Gome-chan! Gome-chan was hers and hers only, no matter what her confused little bird wished to believe. She -Kali- was the only one who had the right to look at Kagome that way. She did care if the others thought her love was delusional. Gome-chan was her little bird.

Her's to care for.

Her's to serve.

Her's to protect.

Gome was her's and she would let this crow know this today.

With that in mind, the waitress stopped her harsh drying of the dishes with a little puff. A delicate giggle brought her back to the main thing she was in turmoil over. Kagome sat there trying to cover up her amusement with soapy hands, but it seemed the fight was to much for her and what Kali thought as utterly adorable giggles tumbled out of her mouth like a leaky water line. Kali pouted slightly.

"What's so funny?" She grumbled, kinda annoyed that her birdy was making a fool out of her.

Her blue-eyed beauty calmed down and wiped a stray tear from her eye, before reaching for the rag in Kali's hands to dry her own. Putting the green dish towel back on it hook, she stated, "I was just thinking how funny you look with out these."

Slightly damp pale hands patted the top of the taller black waitress' head with a small frown. Tucking her elbow under her chin while supporting it with the other arm, Kali's love did her adorable thinking pose. Before pointing to the African Asian's dark brown orbs with a small frown marring her face.

"You also don't look right with brown eyes. I like you with your pretty quartz ones better, why don't you change back here? It is allowed you know."

Kali huffed at her beloved's questioning. She really wished to see her love's true form once more also, but her birdy seemed to be ashamed of it. Faintly, Kali wonders why?

"I'll change if you change. You look like you're missing something without those back there."

Kagome fidget slightly as she pulled the bottom of her apron.

"How would you know? You've only seen them once and that was three years ago. I was only thirteen years old in human time and you were so young, looked to be barely seven summers human time. Besides..." Her birdy cradled her arms in discomfort. "You know that I wasn't originally his way."

Kali ran the her fingers threw her hair and pulled the once-miko into a one sided hug.

"Fine, but then you have to tell me the story one more time."

Kali's moonlit skinned princess looked up at the clock with worry.

"But Kali we don't have that much-"

"Just start at the good part."

Kagome laughed at her friend.

"Yes, Kali-san."

"Gome!" Kali whined as she hanged off her beloveds shoulder pulling them both into a sitting position on the cold stone floor.

Her cute birdy giggled.

"Sorry, Kali. Old habits died hard." The smaller women took in a deep breath and let the taller dark skinned female to rest her head on her own pale legs, in friendly manner. Entirely unaware of the other females romantic feelings toward her.

"We were just about to finish the spider-hanyou off. My best friend with his trusted weapon in had stood there bleeding badly. His silver tresses drenched in the blood of the many demons slain to get there. The slayer and monk stood together firmly ignoring their wounds in favor to protect the fox kit," Pale lips stretched into a dissatisfied frown. "who wasn't suppose to be there. Earlier, the small kit had snuck into the large fight in a life threatening effort to help the group, even though he was ordered to stay behind. I was also cover from head to toe in demon blood because of one stray demon that had snuck up one me and nearly killed me. It had already ripped my abdomen open before the Inu-hanyou, the leader of our small group, cut it down with his large sword. My bow was tightly nocked, purity harshly lashing out at the tip of my arrow. While the my protectors sword crackled readily waiting to lash out its dangerous move. Naraku was badly wounded and cornered, he knew there would be no escape, so at the same exact moment we released both of our attacked he made a move of his own."

Kagome when silent for a couple seconds before continuing, letting the tension in the room rise.

"I was struck down the same time my opponent was. The time both of our attacks hit him my heart was already torn from my body and in his hands. I remember hearing the screams of the demon slayer, monk, fox child and Inu-hanyou, tasting the blood eject from my lungs to my tongue, and faintly feeling the group I traveled with grasp on to me as I slowly slipped away. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by a hard rocky surface and knew it was time to get out. I kicked and struggled my way free and was soon surrounded by unfamiliar faces."

Kagome let out a light laugh.

"Those faces were to be my new family. I believe I was reborn once more as a high class bird demon as a thank you for my wish."

Kali frowned still not knowing how her love could forget such an important event.

"Is it hard?" She questioned. "Remembering your past life and having it come back to you?"

Kagome laughed at her question at first before gaining a thoughtful look as she gazed into the window right above the sink they had finished using.

"I guess it is. It would probably be to anyone else that had lived a normal life before remembering, but I'd known about my old life from since I was born. It's hard to explain. It's like you have been told everything you know, even though it feels like you have experienced it yourself. I know every little detail about that group. I know how I know them but it doesn't feel like I, myself, know them. It's very two-sided."

Kagome sighed before pushing Kali off of her, brushing off her pants and getting up. She offered a hand to Kali as she continued speaking, "I still am forever grateful that Shippo and Sesshoumaru found me."

Kali's eyes widened a bit as she stood and regrettably released her birdys hand. Really? She would have hated the people who dragged her back into her past life.

Kagome gave Kali her room brightening smile as she said, "If they hadn't I wouldn't have met you, Kali-chan."

Yes, she had to save her birdy from the evil clutches of that tainting tengu. Only she -Kali- desevred to see that smile every morning.

Kagome was her's.

And she was Kagome's.

END of story.

* * *

><p>Pairing: KuramaKagome

Muse: Just felt like writing it. Even though I sould be working on my other stories. = - =;


	3. Chapter 3

_I still don't own. Boo-hoo._

* * *

><p>In Your Embrace<p>

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>She wanted to help. She wanted to help so bad... but Kali could only stand there in horror as the shows newest performer here at the Ebony's Piano and Shaded Goods get pummeled over and over again by their owner. The rest of the children around could only look at her in pity or look away and try to ignore a problem that they were hopeless to. The girl may have looked older than her, but looks wasn't always reliable to go by in demon species. Kali could only gasp and look away each time the stronger man's clawed fist connected with the young demoness' head... face... belly... And ribs. The blue-eyed young girl did nothing, not even a sound was ushered from her split lips and bruised throat and not a muscle moved, from her black and blue face to her scraped up and bleeding barefeet.<p>

She just stared.

Her blue orbs looked up at her owner... and the expression on her face only seemed to further anger the on-the-go black market dealer. Then, the next thing Kali knew her cage door was slammed open and the lithe, tender body of the busted and bruised older girl came sailing in at a dangerous amount of speed before crashing into the enchanted wooden walls of their carriage. The cart became dead silent as the occupants watched her body slowly slide down the wall and into a crumpled, leaning position. Blood was on the wall where she had hit, but it was not enough to be harmful to her. Her arm twitch slightly, before her head lifted once more. Kali couldn't believe what she saw swimming in her irises.

There was no anger...

There was no discontemptment...

There was no rebellion...

There was nothing...

Kali blinded rapidly out of her memories as a petite hand rapidly waved in front of her face. Kagome stood in front of her changed out of her work uniform and in her regular clothing. Her cute little bird's hand was covering her splendidly pink pair of lips and as she made busted radio noises behind it.

"Hello? Earth to Kali! Pftttt. Are you are you there?" Kagome asked with amusement. Kali made a befuddled face, causing Kagome to laugh. Kali was always so expressive! Setting her hands on her hips, the once-upon-a-time, used-to-be miko sent her friend a teasing look before grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"Well, welcome back space-cadet Kali! Hoped you stocked up your energy real well in the less than five minutes I was away from you. Cause you're walking me home!" The blue eyed young woman chirped as she dragged her friend out the door with her, while lugging her heavy bag with her. Kali nearly tripped as dirty images shot through her head.

"W-What?" Kali stuttered as she fished her head out of the gutter. The young african-asian pieced together an excuse, quickly as she walked Kagome to the door. She had been to the ex-miko's house many times and she loved every waking moment she had with her little bird. But for some reason everytime she went there her stomach would suddenly drop and she would get this feeling that someone was glaring murderously at the back of her head. Although she would usually ignore the feeling and the dirty images of her taking Kagome nearly everywhere in the house, Kagome had always believed in duty first and fun later. So even if she would love to lie, abandon her extra shift and tengu smackdown. Kali knew she really couldn't.

She would never hurt her little bird.

Period.

Just like how she would never let another have her. Kagome was hers. Her's to love, her's to keep and her's to shelter. The little golden caged bird was hers. No man was going to sully the purity that lied with in her. Men were evil. Men were uncaring. Men were hurtful. All of her past male lovers have proven that. They never cared for her they just wanted a rut before they went on their way. She had lost count on how many times she had been looked down upon because of her hybrid status. She had lost how many times she had wished she were never born. She could never count how many times she had asked her mother why she had given birth to her. No one wants a hybrid like her one born of the blood of a rabbit and mole. These thoughts had always swept through her head over and over again. It was a never ending process.

Until, Kali met Kagome once again.

Her world was suddenly switch upside down with the arrival of the little woman. Up became down, left became right and for once in her life she met someone who seen her worth. Who had respected her. Who cared for her. They had became friends meet up almost every weekend. Kali learned about her dream to own a small restaurant and was first to hear about it when it came true. Kali didn't know when it became an 'obsession', but she guessed it did and she wouldn't change her beliefs for anything in the world, because Kagome was her world.

The brown eyed-woman shook her head.

"I cant." She stated. "I got extra shift."

And she will bring down anyone who tried to mess with it.

* * *

><p>Kurama's lips were marred with a dissatisfied frown as he sat in the bench closest to the kitchen. The cafe was quieter today. True, the kitchen wasn't always lively as it was during lunch hours, but it always held this cheerful, warm, welcoming energy that made you want to come over, sit on one of those long legged stools, and strike up a conversation with the chief as he busied away on your meal. Kurama was quick to learn that everyone that worked in this shop were more like a family than co-workers.<p>

Farlow was the head chief. He was a big bulky man that was at least seven foot. Farlow had tan, sun-kissed skin, dusty brown hair, and seafoam green eyes. He was always willing to interact with his customers, but it seemed many wouldn't approach him because of his giant stature that looked a bit threatening, but really the man couldn't hurt a fly. Oh, and it seem he couldn't handle beef. The large man had turned green several times when either Fuyoko or Natsuko cooked or prepare any type of beef.

Fuyoko and Natsuko were the two chiefs that worked under Farlow. They could be be compared to the troublesome, devious twins of the family. Kurama could swear that he saw a glint of evil enter the upbeat, dark blond and brown eyed Natsuko's eye ask he chopped and deep fried the beef right in front of the chief. His fraternal twin sister, who had black hair and similar brown eyes snickered in a cool manner and innocently handed their dear chief a garage can. He took it and ran out the back of the restaurant to empty his gut. There were other waitress that worked here but they never really caught his interest since they always tried to flirt with him whenever he ordered. His thought was interrupted by a loud slap on the table he was sitting at. Tensing slightly, Kurama's attention was snatched from his thoughts. The waitress that had served him when he had first winced Kagome was standing there with a sickly sweet, tense smile, signalling him foreboding. The african-asian took the seat across from him before releasing her smile to show her obvious distain.

"I don't know what your intentions are, but I want you out of here." Kali stated to Kurama.

A frown curled down on his pale lips for he now knew her reason to confront him. The hybrids affection for the small black haired woman was obvious.

"You can't make me leave." Kurama stated with a smirk.

"You want my Gome-chan don't you."

He shrugged not affirming or denying her.

"You're not good enough for Gome, Tengu. You're weak." Kali practically spat.

Kurama scowled. "But I'm strong compared to a blind rabbit."

Kali's face got flushed with anger as her brown orbs morphed into a bright rose quartz hue.

"You a runt." She hissed with venom. "Not to mention a runaway, Shinjirou of Kurama Mountain."

"Yet I can probably protect her way better then you ever could." He snickered. "I can provide for Kagome. Protect her. And care for her ten times better then you ever could."

Kali's anger rose to new heights as she heard her competitor for Kagome sneer at her. They all did that. They laugh and pointed at her difference from them. They think just because she's blind and a mixed breed that she is weak. They thought she was disgusting because she liked girls. She could stand the taunts others thrown at her, but this was different. This was coming from a guy who wanted to take her universe away from her. Kagome was HER'S! She was the one who changed her mind set! The first one to care for her! The first one that accepted her! Kali would not let her leave!

Kurama slowly lean over the table with a cocky smirk and began to whisper in the unstable women's ear.

"Do you really want to know my intentions?"

The blind mixed demon shook with raw anger.

"I want Kagome to be mine."

Kali imploded.

* * *

><p>Pairing: KagomeKurama

Muse: Was half way finished but couldn't seem to get to it. School's geting harder. :C Sorry for any mistakes.

Notes:

Fuyoko- Child of Winter

Natsuko- Child of Summer

Farlow- from the bull pasture


End file.
